Leopardstar
by DarknessFallsIComeAlive
Summary: More lovely LightClan challenges!


**More LightClan challenges!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT Warriors, the characters, or the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>Leopardstar sat on the Great Rock, looking over the Clans. Tigerstar stood next to her, addressing the Clans about the creation of TigerClan, an alliance between ShadowClan and RiverClan. She looked out confidently, as shocked expressions came across the faces of the WindClan and ThunderClan cats. Just as Leopardstar and Tigerstar had expected them to. TigerClan was take over the entire forest. Leopardstar hoped she'd catch Tigerstar's eye, and that the two of them could be mates and rule the forest together. So far, everything was going well for TigerClan. Soon, pureblood cats would rule the forest.<p>

Leopardstar sat on top of the Bonehill, watching her deputy, Stonefur. Tigerstar was addressing TigerClan that Stonefur was halfclan, as his mother was Bluestar and his father was Oakheart. Stonefur's sister, Mistyfoot, was trapped in a foxhole along with Featherpaw and Stormpaw, who were also halfclan. Tigerstar said that Stonefur and the others would be killed. Things just weren't working out as Leopardstar had hoped they would. Tigerstar had taken over RiverClan, and it was obvious this was all for Tigerstar's own ambition. Leopardstar was regretting her decision. But she couldn't back down or stand against Tigerstar. She'd be killed, and look like a fool and coward in front of ShadowClan, as well as her own Clan. Leopardstar didn't want that. Her Clan would hate her.

Leopardstar watched powerless, as Tigerstar ordered Darkstripe, one of his loyal followers from ThunderClan, to kill Stonefur. Leopardstar didn't want to watch, but she forced herself to. Tigerstar would think she was a spineless, weak coward if she did that.

Darkstripe and Stonefur tussled, rolling on the ground in a screeching ball of fur. Leopardstar had to admit, Stonefur was putting up a good fight. That was why she chose him as her deputy. But that would be over soon. Leopardstar wished she could do something. She wished there was a way to get herself and her Clan out of this mess. That was impossible now. Leopardstar, Tigerstar, and the cats of ShadowClan and RiverClan, watched the fight. Stonefur managed to throw Darkstripe off, and the former ThunderClan warrior landed in a heep of fur. Tigerstar looked unimpressed, and overall disappointed.

"You can't kill that piece of halfclan trash?" Tigerstar asked.

"I'm sorry, Tigerstar." Darkstripe replied, dipping his head in respect.

"Blackfoot, kill him now." Tigerstar said, flicking his tail at Stonefur.

Blackfoot dipped his head to the large dark brown tabby. The white tom and Darkstripe closed in on Stonefur. They were both going to kill him. Leopardstar shuddered, not wanting to watch. Tigerstar watched intently, his unusally long claws flexing in and out of their sheaths. Leopardstar turned her head quickly towards the fight. Blackfoot and Darkstripe both unsheathed their claws, padding even closer to Stonefur. The RiverClan deputy had to scared, but he didn't show it. Leopardstar secretly admired that. His blue eyes blazed with determination, ready to fight to the bitter end. And what a bitter end the great warrior would have. Leopardstar sighed inwardly.

_I'm sorry it had to be this way. _Leopardstar said silently, hoping Stonefur could somehow hear her.

The tom shot her look through wide blue eyes. Leopardstar tried to express her hidden sympathy for him. She didn't what Tigerstar to know.

"What are you waiting for? Get on with it!" Tigerstar shouted.

Leopardstar tried to swallow the huge lump in her throat, but her mouth was completely dry. Blackfoot and Darkstripe launched themselves at Stonefur, burying the RiverClan deputy. The TigerClan cats cheered Blackfoot and Darkstripe on. Leopardstar watched the fight, competely powerless.

_Coward. _She inwardly hissed at herself.

That was what she was. A spineless coward. The thing she didn't want to be. She was watching her deputy be killed! She was a monster. Blackfoot and Darkstripe soon jumped off Stonefur, showing the tom's scarred, lifeless body. Leopardstar wanted gasp and cry, knowing this would happen to three more cats, two of them apprentices.

_Coward. _She told herself again.

Leopardstar watched in silence as Stonefur's body was taken away. She just wirnessed the death of her deputy, and she did nothing about it.


End file.
